


Just a Girl He Knew

by Merfilly



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but compare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Girl He Knew

It never really could have worked with Willie, or any of the other women he had encountered in all his adventures around the world. He let them all think he was just that much a scoundrel, a rogue whose heart would always be in his work alone.

Willie came the closest to pressing it to a point he wasn't sure he wanted to pass, mostly because he was thinking of what he owed to Short Round.

However, when she tried to corner him into the fatal words, he faltered, and she saw it.

"Why not me?"

For once in his life, he looked into a woman's eyes, and gave the answer that was the most honest he had ever chosen to be on the subject.

"Just a girl I knew...once upon a time."

That was all there was to say, and she read it in his face. The next morning, all of her things were gone, and he was grasping memories of the one that he missed, the only one for him in the end.


End file.
